


Sleepless

by bennys_cologne



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Shower Sex, Topping from the Bottom, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias waits for Anthony to come home at night. They relax while having a warm shower. This is 100% pure Anthony/Elias smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Something was missing. Elias woke up slightly confused, blinking his eyes while he took in his surroundings. It was already Night and the whole Room was wrapped in totally darkness, leaving only a small shimmer of light shining through the closed Curtains of the Bedroom. The King-sized Bed felt cold next to him. Suddenly on mild alarm, he got up and paced through the small Loft he shared with his Lover, Anthony. Dressed in his Pyjama, he passed the, now empty, Kitchen and the comfortable Living room. No signs of his Lover. Somewhere Outside the Building, a Dog started to bark loudly, followed by a Car honking furiously and a Baby crying somewhere in the Apartment next to his. The City, his City, never slept the Don reminded himself, stepping away from the large open Window with its bright Lights shining through it, slowly blinding his eyes. Elias stared at the slightly too bright neon letters of his digital watch. 10.39 pm. Anthony should be already home by now, Elias thought, worry starting to gnaw on him. The Mafia Don slowly sat down on the comfortable, dark leather Sofa. He could feel how the Cold started to wander up his Body and pulled his Pyjama closer to his Body, just like he did so many years ago, when he was a Child. He sighed and waited, watching the Minutes pass by on his Watch. Minutes turned to Hours before his tired eyes. It was long after Midnight and Elias felt himself gliding into a faint slumber on the Couch, curling himself into a Ball to shield himself from the cold Air, till the sudden `Pang ‘of a closed Door woke him up.

The Don opened his eyes, startled by the sudden Noise. A dark shadow approached him, and he slowly laid on his Glasses, figure coming into view. “Anthony!” The older Man let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God, you’re finally Home.” His Lover stared at him and smirked. “Hi Boss. Sorry I´m late. There were some things I needed to... take care of...” Anthony explained while slowly taking off his leather Jacket. Elias could see the powerful Muscles playing underneath his younger Lovers tanned Skin. He could feel his lips mirroring Anthony´s.

Suddenly, Anthony grunted in Pain and Elias shot him an alarmed glare. “You’re hurt.” He noted and immediately got to his feet, closing the distance between his Lover. “Nothing worse, I promise.” The taller one said. Elias could see a few angry Blood strains and at least two deeper Cuts on his lover’s skin. Elias closed his eyes and sighed. “Anthony...” He started, but was cut off by his younger Lover. “´M fine.” He mumbled. “I´m just going to take a quick shower and then we can talk.” The dark haired man announced and walked away, leaving a displeased Elias behind.

The Don waited, still feeling a pang of anger, till he heard the Shower running, until he made his Way to the Kitchen, to brew two Cups of Tea. He choosed a sweat tasting Mixture from the Cupboard and went to collect two Mugs on his way. Then, the Mafia Don slowly put the steaming Cups on the Counter and made his Way to the Bathroom.

The Shower could be heard from the Kitchen, one of the reasons the older Man didn´t needed to try to sneak into the Bathroom without being heard. The Bath was already lightly fogged; Anthony was humming in a low Tone somewhere on his left. The Don then carefully picked up Anthony´s strained Shirt and placed it in the Clothes Basket, trying not to notice the two Gashes in the fabric and the dried Blood around them. When the older Man looked up, Elias could hardly see himself in the blurred Mirror. He took of his Glasses and slowly placed them on the Sink. Then he stepped out of his Clothes and his dressing gown.

The older Man didn´t realized that he was being watched through the Watery Shower windows. Anthony was staring at him with a big smile on his lips, while his skilled Fingers drew small hearts onto the Glass.

When he finally turned around to face him, Elias began to smile too him and got into the shower. “Hi, Boss.” Anthony greeted him with a wink. “Hello Anthony.” Elias answered. Their Lips met in a passionate, yet quick, kiss. Anthony moaned when their lips collided, the Henchman opened his mouth in submission, his Pupils dilated, and Elias Hands began to wander up the younger Man’s body, exploring every inch of his exposed and wet Body. He could feel a dark Nipple peeking up, seeking for his attention. The Don smirked and tugged slightly at the Bud, caressing it with his thumb. Above him, Anthony closed his eyes and let out another deep moan, his cock jumped to life while Elias Hands where still exploring his muscular Body, stopping on his strong ABS. “Mine.” Elias muttered against the damp skin. “All Mine.”

“Boss...Yes, yours!” Anthony whined against the loud pounding of their shower when the older man found a particular good spot, rubbing his hands all over Anthony. Elias was arching hard by now, Pre-Cum starting to leak out of the tip. His free hand wrapped around himself, pumping lazily. “Let me...” Anthony pleaded and went on his knees in front of his Lover. Elias felt his knees going weak, when the younger man took him in his Mouth in one slow motion.

“Anthony!” Elias cried out. His hands found Anthony´s wet hair and pulled at it. The dark haired man whimpered, but didn´t pulled back or flinched. Instead, he carefully cupped Elias Balls and caressed them with one hand. Elias felt his hips jerking, trusting deeper into his younger Lovers throat.

Anthony´s moans shot parks of pleasure up Carl´s body, the Don could already feel his Orgasm building deep inside of him. Anthony´s tongue found his pulsing Vein and carefully licked at it, while his Hands slowly wandered up and Elias could feel a skilled hand pulling his globes apart and entering him from behind. He teased the entrance with one finger, lazily trusts inside with the other. That was all it took for Elias to come. His knees shook horribly and the Don hat to close his already clouded eyes, panting against the hot shower air. Anthony gulped everything down eagerly and even had the boldness to shot a bright smile and a wink up to his Boss.

“Thanks, Boss.” He panted and got up rather fast. Elias felt a pang of guilt as he watched his Lieutenant whining in Pain from the hard surface he was kneeling on. “`S okay.” Anthony mumbled while Elias began to carefully wash his Henchman’s dark hair.  
“C´mon, let´s get you out of the Shower.” Elias commanded when he was done. The Mafia Don and his lover then made their way out of the Shower, drying themselves off with some fluffy, white towels Elias had already laid out for them. Small water droplets were running down Anthony´s back, when the younger Man carefully bend down to collect the towel he had “accidently” dropped, giving Elias a nice view of his backside. “Cheeky...” The Don smiled to himself.

They made their way to the Kitchen side by side. The two forgotten Mugs of Tea already started to grew cold but Anthony didn´t seemed to mind, as he brought the Mug to his kiss swollen lips and drank in long swallows. After finishing, the Henchmen sat the Mug on the Counter and waited patiently for his Boss to finish his drink.

Elias took his time, watching his Lover the whole time with a faint smile on his lips. He could see how much Anthony wanted to taste his lips, how he wanted to feel his tongue exploring the mouth of the older Man, chasing after the strong taste of sweat Tea.  
He could see the struggle his dark haired lover was in and decided to make it stop. He cupped the taller mans cheek, kissing him passionately. “Come to bed with me.” He breathed. Anthony nodded wordlessly and the two of them quickly reached the bedroom. After a long make out session, they finally fell into the soft, white sheets. Elias was already panting heavily, pre-cum started to wet the tip of his hard member. Anthony was busy leaving a trail of kisses down his lover’s skin, giving extra attention to his lover’s nipple´s. The don closed his eyes, focusing on the sheer pleasure that was brought to him by his younger lover. “ _Anthony_ ” he moaned breathlessly. Two of Anthony´s fingers shot up to his mouth, he sucked them in rather quickly and began licking at them. Anthony gasped at the sensation while Elias continued to suck his fingers, he tasted the shower-soap and, underneath, something that could only be described as oily. Anthony must have held a gun in this hand.

“Boss...” Anthony pleaded. His hands finally continued to wander the Don´s body. Elias relaxed when he felt a lubed finger carefully breaching his entrance. Normally, he was the one to take his lover from behind, claiming what was his, but tonight would be different. He let Anthony take the lead, too tired to do it himself. “Anthony, you´re doing great. Keep going.” He encouraged the taller man.

“ _Yes sir_.” Came the reply, while Anthony teased his entrance. He didn´t take long, Elias was already prepared from all of their earlier actions. The dark haired man quickly lubed himself up and trusted in slowly. Elias moaned, he felt so good. They started at a slow pace that was growing faster and faster as they went. The sound of skin on skin filled the room along with their loud moans. Elias closed his eyes; he could feel even more pre-cum leaking out of him, while Anthony found his prostate, hitting it with every trust. “Anthony, you’re so good for me. I´m so proud.” Anthony did a whimpering noise. “Yes, boss, I want to be good for you, so good.” His trust grew more and more erratic, hands on both of their body’s, massaging. Elias was already close and he wouldn´t last any longer.

The don came first, moaning Anthony’s name, while painting his stomach white with cum. Anthony stared at it in fascination, bending down to lick some of it away while he came himself, his body shuddered with pleasure, limbs going weak, he collapsed on top of the older man. Elias closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

The baby he had heard earlier cried again and somewhere an alarm went off, but inside their bedroom, only their irregular breaths could be heard. Anthony continued to lie on top of the don´s smaller body, his weight a nice reminder of the things they just did. Elias hands shot up to pet the dark hair of his lover. “Promise me to take more care of yourself. I cannot afford to lose you.” He whispered against the shell of his lover’s ear. Silence grew between them. Elias felt Anthony drifting off to sleep in his arms. “Good night, Anthony.”

.  
.  
.  
The words hung in the air, like a dark cloud in the night.

_“Good night, Anthony.”_

_“Good night, Boss.”_


End file.
